1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic lash adjuster used in a valve train of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a hydraulic lash adjuster of the self-contained type in which the fluid is sealed within the assembly without provision for its replacement from any external source during operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the hydraulic lash adjusters of this type include an elastomeric bag member in the reservoir chamber in the plunger. The bag member is of a generally tubular shape with a closed bottom end portion and an open upper end portion. The open upper end portion of the bag member is fixed to an upper end portion of the reservoir chamber by radial outward elastic force of a metal ring. Thus, the bag member is so designed that it may be deformed in accordance with oil-volume variation in the reservoir chamber for ensuring the stable operation of the lash adjuster.
However, the metal ring is disposed at inside of the open upper end portion of the bag member with resulting that the metal ring is made separation therefrom due to successive deformation of the bag member. Thus, the stable operation of the lash adjuster may not be expected.